


fire on fire

by svncity



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Startup, Team jipyeong, alternative universe, ceciverse, d0san free zone, do san antis club, han jipyeong advocates only, jidal, jidal clownery, team good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svncity/pseuds/svncity
Summary: Entering Sandbox is every young entrepreneur's dream, so when the company organizes a Hackathon to recruit new talents, it's only natural that Seo Dal-mi and Han Ji-pyeong enroll, mostly in an effort to change their lives forever.However, coming face to face with your childhood enemy after years apart can only mean trouble. When destiny drives them to become CEOs in opposite teams, past rivalries turn into an open war, where the one which ends on top takes it all.Even their hearts.Sparks will fly high, and unstoppable raging fires will become routine as Ji-pyeong and Dal-mi find themselves on opposite sides again. How to survive your mortal enemy and your own traitorous feelings during a bloody battle for victory?
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 116





	1. ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciverse folks and oomfs at twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceciverse+folks+and+oomfs+at+twitter).



> Here am I again, this time, with my first original story to the world. 
> 
> Before we embark on this journey, let me explain a few things: starting with the fantastic news, there's no Do-san in this fic; we are past the need of him as a society. As this is my first original story, I'm creating many things as it goes and adding details, such as text messages and tweets, to make it richer. I ask y'all to understand that each chapter takes time to be written and revised.
> 
> With that being said, remember that your favorite fic writer here doesn't work on an updating schedule. In fact, this first chapter was written at 3am on a workday. 
> 
> Right now, I'm handling two jobs + projects, and my uni classes are starting in February, which means free time is rare as fuck. However, I promise to be writing whenever I can to continue the story, so please have patience and don't give up on me!
> 
> I could've written another chapter and kept it on standby, but there's nothing like reading everyone's reaction and getting new ideas while we freak out together.
> 
> Thank you again for joining me on this ride and being affectionate towards my ideas. Also, a special thanks to Jude and Mali for being my beta readers again, you guys are the best friends a writer could ever have. 
> 
> Can't wait to interact with everyone, but now let's start this party, shall we?

Hating Seo Dal-mi was more an instinct than a choice. 

Just like a normal person evades despising beings, such as cockroaches, Ji-pyeong loathed the younger girl most of his life.

Being adopted days after getting kicked out from the orphanage was truly a blessing, especially when having Haelmoni as a guardian. More than earning a home and fantastic meals, Ji-pyeong won a family and people who cared about him. 

At eighteen years old, the boy was afraid to enter a new family and get thoroughly rejected. His first days were spent in seclusion and shyness, watching them for afar and staying as silent as he could get. 

Of course, Haelmoni's family wouldn't let him slip so easily. Being naturally warm and receptive, they all started to treat Ji-pyeong as their new favorite person in no time. 

The older woman's son, Chung-myung, ended up being a fantastic reference for Ji-pyeong. Acting as a brother and a father simultaneously, the growing businessman became his role model and friend. 

Living together with the man's family was an aftereffect of becoming a Seo of sorts, earning his wife affection and love like he was her lost child. Spending time in their house turned into a comfortable routine as if it was meant to be from the start.

However, being seen as a lost child meant having Seo Dal-mi as an unknown sister. In this case, Ji-pyeong could only wish she was really lost and gone.

It's hard to pinpoint when did their bantering start. Maybe it was Dal-mi's jealousy tantrums over her grandmother giving attention to an outsider. It might have been Ji-pyeong's attacks over her annoying personality, walking around him as an eternal spring of tiny voices and childish gestures.

Despite their five years gap, Ji-pyeong was still forced to attend the same educational institute as her. Trying to win a scholarship to study abroad was a dream he created with Haelmoni, so standing Dal-mi was only another challenge the boy had to overcome. 

It was only natural that he and In-jae turned into friends, with the older Seo sister understanding Ji-pyeong perfectly. As the first kid, In-jae was used to being annoyed by Dal-mi and managing the pressure from her parents' expectations. 

He also knew that earning a full scholarship, one to pay for his expenses and tuitions, would be a challenging quest. Studying Business was indeed a calling, one that came up as an inspiration related to Chung-myung's distinguished career in the tech industry. In order to turn this dream into reality, he basically spent the first two years as an adopted Seo member between late hours of studying and competitions with Seo Dal-mi. 

They would fight about everything, from the last ramyeon package to which was the best program for their family vacation trips. Ji-pyeong would always want to visit historical sites, and Dal-mi would argue that the beach was the perfect place to go. 

As the pacifiers their family was, they would divide the trip into these two programs and try to survive the constant bantering. 

Dialogues and disciplinary measures to fix their manners were waste, no matter how much the older ones tried. The kids would end up screaming until everyone gave up, so, eventually, it turned into a daily thing, one the whole family ended up finding funny. 

Haelmoni and In-jae tended to side with Ji-pyeong, while her parents defended Dal-mi. Their days felt like a championship, with points counted at each argumentative discussion between the kids, and their achievements.

Amidst their endless conflicts, the family found a way to stay together and share precious time. Trying to tone down Ji-pyeong and Dal-mi ongoing competition was impossible, so they focused on balancing their energy while stimulating their growth.

Sometimes, during rare astrological events, Ji-pyeong and Dal-mi would coexist peacefully for more than five minutes. Mentoring the younger one during high school exams was a perfect opportunity to mock her lacking intelligence. Still, Ji-pyeong would always end up too invested in helping, and they actually shared a good time. 

Seeing them like this motivated Haelmoni to force the troubling youngsters to work together often. They would be responsible for tedious home chores and fundamental ones, such as building the Christmas tree and planning birthday events. 

They would always start doing anything between offensive words and low name-calling so no one could listen to it. Shockingly, and sooner than expected, both kids would find a steady rhythm and develop a great work.

Despite their shared hatred, Ji-pyeong and Dal-mi formed a fantastic team. Whenever they aimed their competitive spirits towards someone else, there was no space in the podium for a different person. 

During family game nights and charity events, they would team up in silent agreement and beat everyone else. Even though it happened scarcely, watching them together was like watching nature's forces working. 

However, and as expected, they would never assume this and work together willingly. Seeing their united power was left for the rare moments both yielded to Haelmoni's authority in the house. 

As months passed by and days living together as a family turned into years, Ji-pyeong learned to be loved and started to live as someone with his age. Being focused on his world domination plans, mostly in getting his international scholarship, didn't keep him from making friends and having girlfriends in the two years after his adoption. 

For Dal-mi, it was pure hell. Every cursed girlfriend who walked inside their house treated her as Ji-pyeong younger sister. Like she was a baby, they needed to feign interest to get respect from the family. 

So in front of everyone, they were all friendly and sweet, despite Ji-pyeong snorts and obtrusive opinions about Dal-mi. However, as soon as the boy and the older ones were gone, the devilish girls who had the misfortune to fall for him ended up acting all aggressive and unpleasant. 

They would threaten Dal-mi with meaningless stuff that only made her laugh, demonstrating a fit of jealousy that didn't acknowledge her relationship with Ji-pyeong at all. Apparently, every woman in his life was annoyed by the amount of attention dedicated to their endless fights. 

And of course, Dal-mi wouldn't let them slip. Neither would Ji-pyeong.

As soon as the boy realized what his girlfriends were doing to Dal-mi, he would end things and send them away for good. This icky feeling, a constant emotion troubling his mind, made him defend the younger one in every possible situation as if he was the only one who could bully her. 

Every girlfriend of his was responsible for turning the growing teenager Dal-mi into a prankster, one that didn't mind how embarrassed they would end up being. Her vengeance was like the world's sweetest ice cream, a way to defend her ground and get rid of the abominable girls Ji-pyeong kept choosing to bring home. 

She wasn't jealous of him, not all. At least as far as she could lie to herself about it. 

At the age of sixteen, Dal-mi hormones fuzzed her mind until she started to see the relationship with Ji-pyeong from a disconcerting perspective. If anyone asked, the girl would only explain it as a Stockholm Syndrome species she couldn't get rid of. A crisis that turned her into a mess every time he showed up with a new girlfriend, or in the rare moments they shared together in peace. 

What started as a suppressed crush turned into a ball of conflicted feelings. In no time, Dal-mi was forced to avoid Ji-pyeong usual bantering and even making her blush in the worst moments. Whenever he showed up after a run, all sweaty with reddened cheeks and dishevelled hair, the girl's heart would skip a bit and simultaneously cringe.

The worst part was that everyone around her seemed to notice what was happening, from her grandmother to her evil older sister. Yet, Ji-pyeong was oblivious to what was happening. Convinced she was acting out again and going through some disturbing phase, he kept acting normally around the girl, even though it made her freak out internally while trying to tone it down. 

Apparently, squashing her emotions only made them overflow. 

So when Ji-pyeong got accepted in an Ivy League University on the United States, a year after her stupid crush became unbearable, Dal-mi felt happy again. Or at least tried to feign it. 

He would spend the next five years abroad, attempting to finish his Business graduation and joining the market afterwards. Being accepted with a full scholarship at the age of 21 was more a prideful moment than a shameful one, especially considering his background and how much Ji-pyeong had fought for it. 

Every sleepless night and reading marathon over the public library took him to fulfil his dream, one that made the whole family proud. Ji-pyeong's age meant he was mature and responsible for what would happen during college since leaving abroad wasn't an easy task.

Unfortunately for Dal-mi and the Seo gang, his departure came too fast. Saying goodbye was a moment filled with tears, warm hugs and promises to keep in touch. Despite being thoroughly happy for his new journey, Haelmoni couldn't help but fear that everything would change now. 

Seeing Dal-mi crying in the airport almost made Ji-pyeong laugh out loud, mostly because she looked like a puffy racoon while doing it. Before taking his flight, the boy allowed their hate for each other to subdue a little and left the younger one with a quick hug. Ji-pyeong's action was a silent declaration that he, despite everything, would miss their fights. 

As foolish as teenage hearts can be, Dal-mi felt like he actually took something away from her with that sudden, but loved the gesture. Watching him leave served as a reminder to never fall in love with your enemy, a lesson she tattooed on her heart and soul for the next decade. 

If only she had done so with permanent ink. 

**xx**

University is something you sometimes pay with your soul.

But there's no better feeling in the world than receiving your deserved diploma and screaming your soul away in a crowded auditorium when it's all over. Between blood, sweat and tears, an educational institute drops you in the job market, a wild jungle for the steeled hearts only.

For Seo Dal-mi, graduating in Communication meant she could finally follow her father's footsteps while leaving her own footprints in the world. Being the younger daughter of a successful businessman and a marketing expert's sister was more of a burden than a legacy.

Chung-myung, her father and owner of Asia's most successful food app, was dead rich by now, but he always tried to raise his daughters humbly. Making them build their own success was a way to teach them valuable lessons and avoid turning the girls into spoiled brats with inheritors syndrome. 

Seeing In-jae journey to the top was a reason to be proud, but envious as well. Watching her interviews and following her worldwide updates as a counsellor for gigantic companies stirred something ugly inside Dal-mi. 

Everything seemed to be easier for her older sister as if God had really his favorites. While her father's company grew, in the last five years, In-jae turned out to be a damned genius, working everywhere with the sharp brain she had. 

Watching her sister thrive while balancing adulthood and college was definitely not Dal-mi's idea of fun. Being compared to her older sister since forever was hard enough for a lifetime

From making friends very quickly, including bonding with Ji-pyeong, to graduating with honours and a top-notch job, Seo In-jae was the role model for every little girl. She also happens to be Dal-mi's reference to overcoming. A constant place she had to reach and surpass. 

Their natural competition was fuel to Dal-mi's life as well. Managing the classes, an internship, and a part-time job at night was a challenge she had to survive during these five years, but one she did flawlessly. 

Despite the sleepless nights and messed up eating schedule, the 21 years old woman made it through everything and graduated with honours too. Being on top of her class and her game at work was more maturing than she could ever think, and paying for these experiences with her soul was a little worth in the end.

Now, it was time to stop living underneath people's shadow and create her own in the world. 

As Dal-mi walked to the graduation event's backstage, all she could think about was what life would do to her now. Going to work while her friends went to a private party was a clear sign that things wouldn't be easier just because she had a degree and outstanding communication skills. 

Once again, she would have to bust her ass off to earn her place in the sun. Would she even be able to survive the wild jungle that adult life seemed to be? 

Dal-mi's mind couldn't help but wander with thoughts of Ji-pyeong. After all, he was the utmost maturing example and turned into an adult in front of her eyes five years ago. 

Whenever she was sure this stupid crush based on a two seconds hugs and years of bantering had gone away, something brought his image back. It could be a social media update she came across or an old t-shirt Dal-mi found in Haelmoni's house.

Since he went to the US, Ji-pyeong hadn't visited personally, but everyone in the family kept in touch with him. Except for Dal-mi. 

Maybe because they weren't friends in the first place, or because it would be too damn awkward to stay in front of the camera only with him. For some reason, they never talked casually, and Dal-mi only knew how things were going for him through Haelmoni's not so subtle updates dropped out of nowhere. 

It's not like they haven't seen each other in these five years. During holidays they would all setup Ji-pyeong's space on the dinner table to place the computer, and it happened to be right in front of Dal-mi, just like in the past. 

Every Christmas, birthday, Chuseok and other important dates, Dal-mi and Ji-pyeong were forced to stare at one another for almost an hour until someone gave up. She would sometimes feign a phone call by setting the alarm. He would say his connection was terrible and disconnect earlier. 

Their bantering was much better than this nothingness like they didn't know each other anymore. 

And of course, to make it all worse, Ji-pyeong had to grow out to be a heartthrob, with dazzling black hair and a dimpled smile even brighter than his teenager one. As if the grief therapy Dal-mi had done to erase her feelings for him was nothing but dust and wasted energy. 

She was sure this was all Stockholm Syndrome's aftermath from living with the guy most of her life, so eventually, and hopefully, it would pass. Even if her past relationships were a big failure, nothing more than a handful of frustrating experiences with amazing guys she couldn't reciprocate. 

Eventually, the unyielding crush subdued to a dormant feeling, like when you hurt yourself and get used to it later. Dal-mi forced her dumb teenage heart to move on, somewhere between seeing Ji-pyeong's tagged in pictures with astonishing girls and learning from In-jae's gossip that he was "the campus favorite boy". 

As the daughter of a workaholic, she simply threw herself into work and college. In the end, it paid off well, and Dal-mi could finally dream of bigger things in life. 

Dressed up in her barista uniform, the recent graduate was ready to have an early shift and maybe make extra money as well. Turning on her phone, she sat on a stool outside the bathroom and read through the piled-up messages.

Despite being menaces as well as loving people, her family was the best. Surviving the challenging adaptation when her father's company skyrocketed made everyone mature and aware of one another's reality. 

After making sure everything was good to go, Dal-mi crossed the space back to the auditorium and met her grandmother. Haelmoni held a gigantic bouquet and what seemed to be a packed lunch, eyes shining with fresh tears after watching her younger granddaughter graduating. 

When they ended the hugs and praising words, both women walked towards the door to leave the college campus and head their way. Haelmoni was all smiles and emotive expressions towards Dal-mi. Frankly, the woman felt as proud as she was when Ji-pyeong and In-jae graduated, but even more happy because she had the chance to participate in the whole process this time. 

Even when Dal-mi refused her grandmother's help, the older woman made sure to be always close. Between making homemade meals for her late studying sessions and cleaning up the flat she lived near the university, Choi Won-Deok was the perfect fairy godmother through her entire graduation. 

"Are you going to the cafeteria now?" Haelmoni asked, looking at her clothes and checking if she was well dressed for the windy weather "Shouldn't you quit and focus on getting a permanent position in that publicity place you're working?" 

"I still have to end this month before leaving, but they already know these are my last days there." Dal-mi explained, making sure to leave her grandmother unconcerned "And to be honest, I don't think they'll hire me on the internship." 

"You sound happy with this." the older woman pointed it out, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Well, grams… I'm not quite sure what to do with my life right now. As much as I desire to leave my own mark in the world, it is hard to breathe freely with a family like ours." Dal-mi explained, sighing loudly and looking up to the sky as she voiced unsaid fears she had.

"A family like ours?"

"Having a philanthropist as a mother, a father who is known to be Asian's most important entrepreneur in the food industry, and a sister that keeps showing up in magazines as a prominent marketer doesn't exactly leave me much space to make mistakes." she tried to explain simply.

"Well, you also have a grandmother who owns a hotdog joint for more than a decade now and I'm as happy as they are with my occupation." Haelmoni said, laughing at her granddaughter's embarrassed expression.

Holding Dal-mi's face between the wrinkled hands that marked her experience with life, Haelmoni made sure to calm the youngster's heart with kind words.

"What I mean is, there's beauty in simplicity too. You're free to make mistakes because your parents worked hard to reach where they are, and give you a comfortable life, so enjoy it." 

Whenever her grandmother acted affectionately, Dal-mi felt her worries fading in the background. Something about Haelmoni's words would always speak to this fearful inner voice of hers, and for this, the girl would always be grateful.

"On the bright side…" Dal-mi started, swallowing down her tears, and intertwining their arms as they kept walking "Now that I have free time, I can help you with the food truck. Just like in the old times". 

"Yes, just like in the old times." Haelmoni repeated, eyes wandering far from reality. 

When Dal-mi was younger, her grandmother would force all the family members to help her out. Back then, the old woman's plan was to teach them valuable lessons about responsibility, compromise and discipline.

Although In-jae would always find her way out from shifts, Dal-mi and Ji-pyeong were glued together at every chance. Forcing them to have a healthy relationship was Haelmoni's hidden plot, one that never worked out, but that existed until he moved abroad. 

Which meant that the "old times" Dal-mi revived without thinking properly were the ones where Haelmoni was a mother to another kid. A very annoying and infuriating one, but a boy she loved wholeheartedly anyway. 

Although the younger one still couldn't understand exactly what made her grandmother adopt a teenager, there was no denying that she changed his life.

And Ji-pyeong changed theirs as well.

Whenever Dal-mi thought about Ji-pyeong, a nostalgic smile and an annoyed expression would fight their ways to her face. Listening to her family, talking about him or coming through his updates on social media made a wave of conflicted thoughts wash over her entire day afterwards. 

Sometimes, her damned mouth would control her mind, and she would voice stupid questions. 

"Is he… coming back?" Dal-mi began to say, looking everywhere else but her grandma's funny expression. 

"Our last conversation lasted ten minutes over New Year's Eve, so I can't tell what's going on with him." Haelmoni explained, trying to use a conversational tone to make the younger one more comfortable with this subject. "As far as I know, he is doing well." 

"Maybe he's really busy with his american life." Dal-mi answered, smiling bitterly. 

"We can't cry in public, so it's time to get going." the older one requested, feeling a little sad for understanding too much of her granddaughter's feelings. 

"I ain't crying for that loser, grams." Dal-mi tried to say, while her grandmother kept pushing her towards the pavement.

"Sure." it was her short answer before waving to the car waiting by the corner "Congratulations again, dearest. Don't overthink your life, just live it." Haelmoni requested, leaving her with a peck in the cheek and enigmatic advice. 

Observing the bright sky around the campus, she studied in the last four years left a bittersweet aftertaste on her mouth. She was stepping out of her youth days of inconsequence and exploring, and taking an unexplored path. 

Apparently, Dal-mi was the loser in her own story.

**xx**

Working in a cafeteria near business offices would never be fun. Doing it during the month's closure was hell on Earth. 

When it was time to close sales and deliver results, every salesperson, manager and intern walked through Lucca the Tea like zombies needing a brain refill in coffee cups. Having an overflow meant terrific news for the small company Dal-mi worked for, but it also requested that she sell her soul for four long hours until the shift ended. 

Grabbing the first opportunity to escape the steady rhythm of caffeine addicts, the younger one fled to the resting room before any co-worker could complain. Smelling like a coffee's sack and with burned hands from managing the machines, Dal-mi almost passed out on the mini couch, any trace of hunger vanishing when compared to her tiredness.

Having a solid plan to power-nap on her short break, the recent graduate welcomed Morpheus' embrace when a sudden pop song started playing from her pocket. Startled by the unfamiliar music, Dal-mi caught her phone before anyone could swear on her for making noises.

A quick look to the phone's screen revealed that the masterpiece behind this horrid and cheeky song was Jung Sa-ha. Living in the morning as a bossy hotshot lawyer and in the night as a mastermind of design, her best friend would always manage huge windows on her days to infuriate Dal-mi. 

Checking the time on the coffee-stained watch on her wrist, Dal-mi confirmed that the older woman was, once again, on point with her messages. Somehow, through a magical power or her enthralling charisma, Sa-ha would always know her friend's schedule and be sharp with it. 

Even though this meant she would sometimes call at 2am when Dal-mi had scheduled to work on a paper or watch tv shows until her eyes exploded. 

Breathing in and out twice, the part-time barista opened on the messaging app. 

As always, Sa-ha managed to steal Dal-mi's resting time with their conversation. Although their interactions were a guarantee of enjoyable moments, it would still be irritating to wake up with enormous eyebags and messed up sleep schedules while Sa-ha looked flawless. 

At this point, Dal-mi was sure that her college best friend's organism didn't create any imperfections on her model face. According to her theory, God had left every defect to the quick-witted and evasive personality of Jung Sa-ha. 

However, she would always deliver the exact right words Dal-mi needed to keep going. Maybe this was the reason their friendship worked it out so nicely, despite the enormous gap between their personalities. 

With nervous hands flexing over the link her friend had sent, the certified communicator thought about what it meant to join Sandbox's residency program. Opening up the Twitter print, Dal-mi decided to read through it as she considered everything. 

Sometimes, life delivered brand new paths in mysterious ways. It would be utmostly stupid to ignore it based on fear and insecurities. 

Seo Dal-mi wanted to be more than the sister or the daughter of someone. She wanted to be more than her surname's heritage and become her own person. 

Creating her own shadow and stepping out from other people's wings would take a handful of courage, and just the right dose of inconsequence. Gladly, Dal-mi's expertise was acting stupid, since her family's unfolding shook her every damn day, testing her resilience and expectations. 

_ As a dream place, we believe that lifting the young minds' ideas and dreams can change the world _ , said their biography on Twitter. 

Heavens knew Dal-mi needed to be lifted during such a conflicting period of her life. Once, she thought that graduating and getting rid of the university would make it all easier. Her first hours as a graduate were nothing more than a pile of existential crisis. 

Remembering her grandma's advice about not overthinking life in general, she chose to ignore the screams calling her name outside the resting room. Holding her breath, Dal-mi opened the website and filled every blank space in a blur, words and emotions mingling as she poured her heart in the form of Korea's Silicon Valley. 

She could only hope this first step was the last challenging thing of the process. 

**xx**

Waiting can be really hard sometimes. 

In life, there are many levels and depth to the act of waiting. It is a unique experience to wait for your third microwave popcorn of the week to be ready, watching the turntable as a child in front of a toy. It's a transformative moment to wait for more sweets to be delivered by the market because you happened to eat them all while freaking out on the couch.

It is not transforming, nor unique, to wait for a damned event to start. 

Human beings created the internet, smartphones and every technology that came after to make society quicker. However, they couldn't manage to make time pass faster. In fact, dealing with the relativity, making it all go slower felt like divine punishment to humans doings on Earth. 

When Dal-mi received her application's approval in Sandbox's Residency Program, she understood what it felt to have a near-death experience. Going through a rollercoaster of emotions, from screaming to crying to dancing alone in her apartment, was a clear sign that entering was the easiest part. 

As if losing her appetite and being jittery near her phone every day until they confirmed her enrollment wasn't enough. 

Being part of the five hundred people that would fight their way through Sandbox's office doors not only gave Dal-mi a purpose but brought back her creativity. Suddenly, her former student flat turned into a mess of post-its, unfinished books and energy drinks. 

Her anxious mind made the woman empty every pocket to buy new books on Sandbox and a few fresh clothes to make an excellent first impression. Living as an intern and college student made the budget tighter than expected. Using her father's credit card would always hurt her pride. 

So, yes, she decided to almost bankrupt herself to build a new path towards a brighter future. And if you asked her, Dal-mi would pull out some cheesy business quote about fate, as she tried to remake herself into a mature and intellectual person. 

One who ate microwave popcorn more than recommended cried watching cliché films and spoke to her grandmother at least twice a week to survive.

Fortunately, Sa-ha had entered the competition too, and they bonded over the anxiety and expectations for the event. They would spend the weekend binge-watching documentaries, trying to prepare for what was coming and discussing their dreams for the future. 

In the end, freaking out with her best friend over cheap beers made the time pass faster. Between late-night conversations and weak plotting, the weeks between their approval and the beginning of the whole thing turned into dust. 

Dal-mi woke up earlier than the alarm clock on D-Day, making coffee while listening to Yeong-sil presenting the daily news. Her habit came from the fact that she was a Communications graduate and because she considered it essential to hear the media's opinion about her father's company. 

When Chung-myung, a mere nobody, started an app called Foodie, no one believed it would turn into something. 

Foodie came up before the internet turned into this accessible virtual place for the whole world. Its mission was to help people find the best food for a lower price, comparing prices before they requested something and offering discount tickets at every purchase. 

Having a billionaire idea and a fantastic timing made Foodie become the most downloaded app in the East, turning her father into a food industry genius and changing their lives forever. One day, they were a typical family helping their patriarch to distribute folders about his garage project. In the next one, there was no privacy, nor free time or gatherings with the family. 

Adapting wasn't easy, mostly because they were all low profile before Chung-myung became Korea's it-businessman. Family crises and midnight fights became their routine, and everyone got a little exhausted in the first years. 

Ji-pyeong's decision to leave could be considered the turning point for the Seo gang. Most of all, he wanted to create something for himself, being inspired by Chungmyung's story and making a name for himself outside the "adopted kid in the Foodie's creator family", a mean label created by the media. 

In a way, the infuriating Satan's child that he was taught everyone that leaving was an option, so was starting their own life. It was only natural that In-jae followed the same path a few months after Ji-pyeong left for the US, escaping from the chaos as she tried to find her calling. 

However, Dal-mi was too young and too damn scared to face the world when things unravelled. So she stayed, mostly alone, through every other phase that led them to be a functional family again, such as they were nowadays. 

It took over a year of endless fights between her parents, divorce threats, and therapy sessions to Dal-mi's parents find their balance in this new scenario. Through it all, she was there for everyone, helping and acting as a welcome distraction whenever things got too hard. 

They had a fantastic relationship as a family and as individuals, but things were still treated coldly and at an arm's distance sometimes. It was like a defense mechanism they found to cope with the stress and the consequences of suddenly having a dream coming true. 

As an effect of everything, Dal-mi and In-jae's relationship became this damaged thing, marked by an ongoing affectionate bantering with rare intimate moments. It was as if they were afraid to come close after being distant for so long, since the older sister moved to Seoul University and basically disappeared from their family life until things got settled. 

Fortunately, the younger Seo had her amazing grandmother. Bonding with the older woman saved Dal-mi from many crises, especially when she missed having an everyday life, and not being a famous businessman's daughter. 

Deciding to live alone while she graduated came as a tool to learn about the world independently. Moving out meant she was free to act without the constant protection and the stress from living in a house where both parents worked more than anything else. Conveniently, Dal-mi became used to being alone, since her father began to scarcely be home when he decided to expand the company.

As expected, moving out from an empty house to another one ended up being okay. 

Because Chung-myung didn't want his daughters to be spoiled heirs, he tried to interfere as less as possible, allowing both girls to make their mistakes and learn while trying. Offering emotional and financial support when needed, the successful entrepreneur separated work from family life. Basically, he tried to act as a father at the rare free time he had at home and as a compromised CEO at the office.

His efforts to keep any silver spoon as far as possible from his girl led Chung-myung to be harsher than needed at times. However, making them find part-time jobs and build their own success was a much-needed lesson to face the world.

Eventually, the oppressive hype related to Foodie's died down to an average level, without newspapers creating rumours and paparazzi following them around the city. Managing the cruel reality and the fantastic dream happening every day in their lives became more manageable. Eventually, they found a new rhythm as a family and civilians. 

Joining Sandbox's Residency Program meant exposing herself, not only as Dal-mi but as a Seo family member. More than anything, she wanted to overcome the labels related to her as a daughter and try to follow her father's steps, creating something original to contribute to society. 

Watching Sandbox's pavilion felt like watching the door to a transcendent dimension. Each step seemed to lead Dal-mi into an inviting unknown, holding countless possibilities, as well as her future, in a tight fist.

Inside, it was all about loud voices and bright colors. People were walking around as ants encircling an anthill, individuals from different ages wearing multiple disparaging outfits, speaking in unfamiliar languages and searching for needed information about the event. 

Holding onto her purse and bag for dear life, Dal-mi walked around waveringly, trying to find Sa-ha's familiar face in the crowd of strangers. Slowly, she forced her brain to stop freaking out and build some resemblance of confidence, feeling proud and excited despite the anxiety. 

" _ Ma chérie! _ " screamed a sweet french accent behind her back. 

Smiling openly, Dal-mi turned to her best friend's astonishing image. Sa-ha was dressed to kill. Inside a grey fitted dress with black fluted boots matching it, the woman opted for delicate gold accessories, building the appearance of a femme fatale who could, just maybe, be gentle on her blow. 

By the conceited look on Sa-ha's face and how people kept staring, this was all meticulously planned to help her win. Characterized in her designer persona, there was no escaping the woman's aura. 

"Why do I feel like I should bow to you?" Dal-mi asked, laughing at the whole thing after coming closer to her friend. 

"Shouldn't you always,  _ mon amie _ ?" Sa-ha replied, looking around with an annoyed expression while she measured the competition. 

"Oh, so Sandbox Sa-ha speaks in French? Wasn't your designer persona inspired in Italian girls?" 

"Well, she's very versatile and I think that's sexy." the designer explained, shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly. "You're terribly late and now I'll have to hurry you through the registration process." 

"Do I have to fill more forms? Ain't this a tech company?" Dal-mi asked as her friend dragged her through the crowd, thoroughly impatient. 

"You're not funny at all, not even when you try it." Sa-ha sighed, positioning the younger one in front of a digital panel containing every participant's name. "Green ones are the people who checked in and white is for the late partiers like you." she said, pointing to the list with her red nails. 

Repressing another laugh, because of course her Sandbox persona used red nail polish despite Sa-ha calling it a cheap tone, Dal-mi focused on finding her name. Fortunately, there weren't many blank tags, so she browsed through it quickly, using the touching panel while trying to decorate a few words. 

Despite the stress, her brain deadpanned when reading a specific set of words. Scrolling back down in a disguised frenzy, the younger Seo member froze when she read her sister's name with a green tag. 

"What is In-jae's name doing here?" she asked, almost stupidly, in an urge to have someone confirming this was actually happening.

"Oh, she's here. I saw her a few minutes before you arrived." Sa-ha answered, smiling and moving her hand in a dismissal gesture. 

As if competing against her evil sister, the prank's mastermind and plotting devil, was as normal as a regular Wednesday. Having In-jae on the same competition and space meant they wouldn't be fighting only for resources, but for the attention and the podium, like starved lionesses defending their territory. 

Dal-mi would have to invest a truckload of energy in this competition. In the seconds it took her brain to process the name on the panel, Sandbox's Residency Program became a whole lot more personal and complicated.

"Wait, haven't you heard?" Sa-ha asked honestly, paying attention to the conversation as she registered her friend's panicked expression. 

"No, I'm unable to hear anything but my internal screams at the moment." Dal-mi answered in a breath. 

Unable to find a light way to deliver this information, Sa-ha positioned her best friend in front of the panel again and scrolled up on the list. Taking two steps back, the designer almost isolated Dal-mi in an explosive zone and waited for her reaction. 

"You've got to be kidding me.", it was her first verbal answer, the woman's body turning into a mess of trembling limbs and sweating ends. 

"What is this name doing here?" she asked Sa-ha, eyes glued to the screen. 

"I could ask the exact same thing." said a velvety voice near her ear. 

Dal-mi inhaled sharply, startled by the sudden proximity of a stranger and the chills spreading through her body as a reaction to it. Her organism registered the extremely familiar scent, woody with fresh earth tones as a response to this action. Because closing her eyes was stupid now, she chose to only turn her face into the speaker's direction. 

Right there and then, Han Ji-pyeong stood as every woman's wet dream. Dressed in full black attire, a cotton button-up shirt and social trousers matching the original Converse sneakers, he looked like the carbon copy of Dal-mi's nightmares. 

A devil, ready to devour her. 

An unresolved feeling, wrapped in a bewildering familiarity. 

Above all, her childhood enemy, sharpened expressions compromising his wicked intentions and plotting mind. 

"Hello, dearest." Ji-pyeong greeted, a dimpled smile unmatching the devilish fire lighting his warm pupils, body resting on the panel's frame and enraging crossed arms, enhancing his newfound muscular body. 

God, Dal-mi was doomed.


	2. fuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, folks of ceciverse and oomfs!
> 
> As I explained on Twitter, I'll be updating mostly on the weekends since work and University keep me from writing correctly. I hope everyone keeps up with this schedule; there's SO MUCH I want to share with you guys. 
> 
> Today's chapter has new information: Hang Ji-seok. He is the guy that shows up in the last episode of Start-Up, Yeong-sil's voice, and the gorgeous Yeo Jin-goo in real life. 
> 
> In this story, I made him Ji-pyeong's best friend because our Good Boy is too cool to have no friends. I intend to make every second lead interesting as the apologists I am, so I hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter, have an excellent reading!

Coming home to South Korea felt like a breath of fresh air after walking through a perfumed fog. 

For Ji-pyeong, the United States was life's school, a glossy space where everything was always a little too much. Focusing on getting his Business degree and finishing an MBA was the smartest strategy to survive the temptation and excess around him. 

So naturally, stepping outside Seoul's airport and listening to his mother language everywhere was a healing experience. It was as if some magic hand had taken every burden, stress, sadness, and concern off of his back, leaving free space for new emotions and moments. 

Ji-pyeong's five-year plan culminated with joining Sandbox. More than finding his place under the sun, this decision was an effort to apply everything he milked from the United States to make his own country a better place. Returning to Korea after long months had renewed his energy and every purpose, fueling the man to tightly grab this opportunity.

Doing so with his closest friend, Hong Ji-seok, made it all even better. Being "coincidentally" settled with the only other Korean kid on the campus dormitories turned out to be a great way to execute his world domination plans. Having someone who spoke the same language and felt homesick as he did make it all easier. 

Besides being his emotional support, Ji-seok became his sidekick on drying the University from every possible knowledge before they decided to come back home. They both turned into geniuses in classes between exams and presentations, ignoring the dumbass stereotype about Asians being smart as they started to rise within the professor's view and the academic hierarchy. 

Getting internships in the best offices and fighting for their opportunities together turned them into brothers of sorts. This friendship made them instinctively protect the other from any prejudice they faced as the outsiders learning a new language and culture. It also created a special bond that lasted beyond college. 

To Ji-pyeong, having a family would always be the utmost privilege. 

From the beginning, he was afraid that telling his story could create some sort of pity or emotional obligation towards him, but Ji-seok never thought twice about it. In fact, the younger one made sure to be there for Ji-pyeong, reinforcing whenever he could that his origins were fuel to his dreams, not a brake. 

And, of course, having a friend as a personal wingman would never be a bad thing. 

Somewhere during graduation, both nerds became the campus crushes, and eyes started to turn in their directions during social gatherings. Cellphone numbers began to accumulate in post-its over their tables, and giggles turned into their white noise whenever they passed near girl groups on campus. 

Maybe it was their constant appearances in academic events. Maybe it was how they turned from outsiders to reference for other fellows and exchange students. 

Whatever the reason, they managed to survive the hype from being noticed by pretty girls without losing their focus. Relationships came and went, leaving tremendous lessons and creating needed friendships. Still, every woman that walked into the boys’ lives knew they were bound to go back to Korea. 

When the time came, after getting their degrees and finishing MBAs in their respective areas of interest, it was only natural to come home together. As both boys had family in Seoul, returning to their motherland was the conclusion of an enthralling journey abroad.

Convincing Ji-seok to join him in Sandbox's Residency Program took precisely three seconds, as the boy seemed to be on board with whatever adventure Ji-pyeong proposed. More than a chance to practice what they had learned, participating in the program meant they would be able to create a career in a place where they were starting from scratch.

Even though Korea was their country, five years had completely changed the space they had known as teenagers. Joining Sandbox meant that they could integrate change and actively participate in building a future, but first, they had to get used to being home again. 

Ji-pyeong had planned to stay in a hotel and make a surprise visit to the Seo family, yearning to see their familiar faces more than anything. Coordinating every detail with In-jae was easy since they never lost contact, and she was enrolling in the Residency Program as well. 

Pretending to be busy to avoid spoiling the surprise for Haelmoni was the most challenging part. Still, Ji-pyeong managed it with lots of self-control and the bureaucracy that took a significant part of his days. Breathing Korea's fresh air made dealing with paperwork more manageable, as he had to fix his documents with the government. 

Despite being in his land of birth, Ji-pyeong still felt like an outsider. People usually said this was normal for exchange students, considering they had to get used to an updated version of their own country. However, feeling like a stranger all over again wasn't exactly pleasurable. 

Preparing himself for Sandbox's program with Ji-seok became an escapade from these conflicting emotions, as he planned to meet Haelmoni right after the upcoming opening event. 

Fortunately, Ji-pyeong had his best friend. They were too used to being together to drop each other when coming home, so they spent the short week after returning between books and plotting. 

When Ji-pyeong arrived at where the event would take place, meeting In-jae was his top priority. More than family, their friendship was essential to his development after being adopted by Haelmoni, mostly because the girl always made him comfortable. 

Despite not being real siblings, having her as his comrade helped Ji-pyeong get used to people who fully loved him. Maintaining contact besides the regular video calls was something she initiated and he readily agreed to, wanting to have a safe space and a connection to home. 

Sharing experiences and helping each other out helped their friendship evolve into this strong foundation they could always lean on during hard times. Overcoming the geographic distance, Ji-pyeong assisted In-jae during Chung-myung's unprecedented rise. She did, too, whenever he felt insecure about leaving Korea to try something for his own life. 

Years could have passed, but her mischievous smile was still a pair to his own. Watching the young woman crossing the space to where he was standing made a laugh come out naturally, as he felt like seeing a mirror, a pair to his own existence. 

As expected from the pictures and video calls they had, In-jae turned out to be a stunning woman. Although their relationship was settled into a healthy and intimate friendship, they still had eyes to recognize how time had done them well. 

"Well, look at you." In-jae played as soon as she entered his hearing zone. "It seems like the US turned the gangly you into something, hm?" she explained, squeezing his biceps with unnecessary strength to watch him flinch as he used to. 

"And you still have bad manners, I see." Ji-pyeong fired back, holding his hurt arm and taking a step back before she tried again. 

"At least one of us learned to use a watch since you're late as fuck." the marketer said, pointing to her fancy watch. "Come on, I already confirmed my presence, and you need to do the same." 

"Let me check where Ji-seok is at." Ji-pyeong requested, taking his phone out to check the latest messages. 

With a smile on his face, Ji-pyeong proceeded to meet his friend as promised.

Creating this relationship with Ji-seok was the turning point for his journey abroad. Giving up came to his mind many times before they became familiar with each other, and everything else eventually settled as well.

For Ji-pyeong, any affection and intimacy worth gold, and Ji-seok was his personal safety net during another challenging period of his life.

However, it would never stop being funny for him to see his best friend getting shy whenever In-jae came into his radar. Using it against Ji-seok was an instinct, such as breathing and using his sharp sarcasm.

"One day, you'll find yourself dead" Ji-seok whispered angrily after Ji-pyeong made sure to laugh openly at his shyness.

"And this will be the day Heaven's doors will shine brightly," he answered while they walked in line towards the registration booth.

"Yeah, buddy. I heard Hell's entrance shine as bright with the never-ending fire." the younger one snorted, stealing Ji-pyeong's place at the line to proceed with his check-in.

After filling more forms and getting their Sandbox's welcome bag, it was time to size up the competition. As a consolidated trio, they decided to split opposite directions to check out the competitors.

Ji-pyeong stood close to the registration panel to survey some names and faces before the event started. Distracted by the focus on the many faces scattered around him, the man barely registered when his organism began processing a perfume too familiar to be true.

Cherry blossoms with a touch of pink pepper. A scent exactly as when spring starts to give way to summer, coloring laughter and lightness everywhere.

As a natural, instinctive, and almost animalistic response to the familiarity of this aroma, Ji-pyeong began to wander around trying to find its origin. His mind shutting out every other piece of information as his lungs began to get cleansed with each inhale he took, his mind almost glitched when Seo Dal-mi's image showed up ahead.

For a reason he could never explain, Ji-pyeong smiled.

Although her back was turned to him as she desperately browsed through the registration panel, there was no way he couldn't recognize Dal-mi. Five years could do a lot to a person, but nothing could change one’s mannerisms and how they present themselves to the world.

Something about her presence brought Ji-Pyeong back to teenagehood, where all that mattered was how he could annoy the insufferable Seo Dal-mi. The naturalness of sharing the same space with her again made all the insecurities hidden in layers of sarcasm disappear, mostly because he had something to ground him again.

Even if it was the infuriating girl standing frozen right ahead.

The infuriating woman, actually.

Apparently, the years apart had done more to her looks than Ji-pyeong could ever expect.

Curiosity made Ji-pyeong move as if a magnet was pulling them together at once. Before his mind could process what the heated emotion spreading through his chest was, the man chose to approach her on his own terms and regain some balance.

"What is this name doing here?" her silvery and matured voice asked for the intimidating woman hovering nearby.

"I could ask the exact same thing." Ji-pyeong replied, making sure to be all up in her personal space, just to get her flustered like in the past.

He drank her reaction like a desert traveller, in long gulps that could either be his death or resurrection. Watching the woman's body shiver and goosebumps spreading over her skin from both surprise and recognition was more entertaining than he remembered.

Oh, this would be so much fun.

And he was only getting started.

"Hello dearest," he said, showing his most brilliant and devilish smile when their eyes connected, body positioned near her in the most asshole-like manner possible.

A thrilling wave of energy spread through his body as soon as familiarity settled in. Despite their shared hatred, Ji-pyeong could recognize her shining warm irises anywhere in the whole wide world, such expressive features of her now sharpened face.

Somehow, Dal-mi had lost her baby traces and blossomed into an exquisite flower. Silky flocks encircled a smooth face, long eyelashes moving as her eyes absorbed his expression and her cute little nose completing the frame.

Her reddened plump lips were slightly open as she tried to find words to start this conversation, drawing Ji-pyeong's attention more than they should. Convinced the conflicted emotions were motivated by their sudden encounter, the man decided to talk again and get different reactions.

"Didn’t you recognize me? Did I get too pretty for your mundane eyes?" He joked, making sure to look around and feign a pose. "You can take a picture if you want. It’ll last longer."

"What are you doing here?" Dal-mi asked in a shrill tone, ignoring his words and failing to recover from the blow of suddenly seeing him.

"Well, I'm building my empire, and you? Are you looking for In-jae to ask for money?" the man fired back, bringing back something her younger self did just to spite her.

Dal-mi looked awestruck for precisely two seconds before fighting back. Reddened cheeks and half-shut eyes piercing at his soul like a pointed knife, the woman adopted a defensive posture that looked too adorable to be deemed intimidating.

"Don't worry, she'll be the one asking me for money very soon." she managed to say between gritted teeth. "Why are you here, in Korea? Shouldn't you be an ocean away, not polluting Seoul with your venom?"

"Don't grit your teeth too much. You might have to wear braces again, and God knows you already terrorized people without them." Ji-pyeong retorted with a wicked expression, "And to answer your meaningless question, I came back a few weeks ago."

"Shouldn't you have contacted someone? It's not like my family took you in or something," Dal-mi asked seriously, making sure to not joke about his adoption.

Despite their endless banter, it was common to avoid playing with emotional subjects such as Ji-pyeong's origins and traumas. Silently and swiftly, they both established limits that couldn't be crossed, such as comparing Dal-mi to In-jae, as her parents did, or diminishing the other with feigned jokes.

"I'm not sure if you're still a spoilsport, but I'm hoping you won't shoot your mouth and ruin my surprise." Ji-pyeong explained, receiving an eye roll as an answer.

Before she could answer, Sa-ha came closer in slow steps. Her body language and expressions were one of a predator analyzing a wild territory.

"Hello?" the gorgeous stranger accompanying Dal-mi said, coming closer and sizing him up openly. "Who are you?"

"Please, don't-" Dal-mi began to say, not remembering that any resistance would become the ammunition to Ji-pyeong.

He was, for sure, having a blast. Their small exchange was enough to recharge the man's energy, a bright smile and a fresh atmosphere encircling him as Ji-pyeong got used to their old bantering routine.

"Hello, miss. I'm Han Ji-pyeong, at your service." he introduced himself, taking the woman's hand and kissing it gentlemanly in a flirtatious way. "I have to say that I'm a little upset. Really, I can't believe my dear Dal-mi hasn't discussed me since I left."

"Well, some things are better left buried. Seven feet under, preferably." Dal-mi quickly retorted, making sure to show a disgusted face towards their unnecessary interaction.

"So you're him. Han Ji-pyeong." Sa-ha intervened, dumbfounded by meeting the legend in person after hearing about him for many years. "Dal-mi actually talks a lot about you…"

"And it's time to go," her best friend tried to say, jumping on the woman's arm before she could give him more tools to be a pain in the ass.

"Why? It's getting so interesting now." Ji-pyeong questioned, a playful smile turning him into a menace.

"We can't fraternize with the enemy. You know how it goes." she answered smartly, pulling Sa-ha away from this dangerous human being Dal-mi was yet to recognize.

"Oh, is that what I am? Are you already intimidated, my dear?"

Looking at him, all the woman wanted was to rip out the smug smile on his face. They say time creates fine wines, but in reality, Ji-pyeong was nothing more than an aged venom, trying to act inside her system in small doses.

So why was Dal-mi drinking it so willingly?

Fueled by anger and frustration at herself, the younger Seo took two strides and entered his personal space. Their height difference was noticeable since Dal-mi still reached only up to Ji-pyeong's chin.

However, that didn't stop the woman from looking him in the eye with fire igniting her pupils. No hatred could suppress the electrifying atmosphere between the two, the same ecstatic sensation spreading over their skin like a familiar coat.

Holding her breath in a futile effort to escape his intoxicating perfume, Dal-mi fought back through gritted teeth.

"Someday, I'm going to make you swallow your words."

"And I can't wait for it." Ji-pyeong simply answered, eyes hovering through her livid expression and an asshole smile showing his dimples at full force.

On the next second, he took a step back while still looking at her and left. Only when she saw Ji-pyeong disappearing in the crowd, Dal-mi allowed herself to breathe freely.

"This was the sexiest exchange I've witnessed in this life." Sa-ha said between sighs, finding her place back to Dal-mi's side while staring at where Ji-pyeong went.

"Please, don't." her friend requested, walking towards Sandbox's entrance in a hurry.

"No, I'm dead serious right now. I might be pregnant from that guy, and it's not a joke, bestie." Sa-ha kept pushing, having a fantastic time with Dal-mi's distress.

"I highly doubt the world needs any more devils like him around." Dal-mi snorted, following other people's rhythm to enter the amphitheatre early.

"What's the matter?" her designer friend asked, making her stop close to a fancy cafeteria so they could be on the same page about this subject. "Dal-mi, he's probably going to be a competition on this. We can't press play without a strategy to win it all, without acting as a team."

Being confronted by her friend's preoccupation just made Dal-mi feel even stupider as if allowing Ji-pyeong to enter her mind in their first interaction after half a decade wasn't humiliating enough. She was too damn scared to stop and end up reflecting on every drop of conflicting emotion tormenting her mind, from the infuriating fluttering in her heart when the younger woman saw him to the scorching hatred acting as poison and combustible at the same time.

How could their small exchange make her feel so awake?

Dal-mi felt like she had overdosed in adrenalin from what was barely a conversation. Everything was bright colors, strong scents, and intense lights as if the man had opened her brain to a world she previously deemed dull.

Forcing her brainless self to ignore what was really behind this thrill was an effort she'd hold onto as a lifeguard, protecting her from drowning in this bottomless ocean. She knew, more than anyone else, that there was no surviving this fall.

Years could pass, but Han Ji-pyeong would always be all about competition and conquering. Always taking and barely giving something back.

She had seen this movie before, with each stupid girlfriend faithfully believing that they would move abroad together or he would give up on his plans. All his relationships came with an expiration date, where the charm of Ji-pyeong's undeniable beauty did not survive his ambition, always wanting something new and more distant.

More than loving himself, Ji-pyeong loved a challenge.

Planning, executing, and conquering were always the motives that guided his days. Maybe because having something new prevented him from thinking about what he never had in his life. Maybe because being able to choose something for himself was more valuable than the possession itself.

Seo Dal-mi had seen it all, and she was not going to be one of his prizes.

"Please, let me explain this later. There is a lot more you don't know." she pleaded, breathing deeply to regain control.

"I simply don't get it. You guys weren't even siblings, barely lived together since Ji-pyeong lived with your grams and all hatred was fun and games... " Sa-ha insisted, counting on her fingers every possible argument to show her point.

"Until it wasn't Sa-ha." Dal-mi cut in, "Please, let's not do this right now. I'd like to focus on this competition because they've barely said something and every program is different."

"You can lie to yourself as much as you want, but not to me." she determined, staring her best friend straight in the eyes, "And you suck at hiding stuff, don't forget." Sa-ha finished smartly, fixing her friend's hair before turning abruptly to get inside.

Standing in place with Sa-ha's shampoo embracing her everywhere, all Dal-mi could think about was how the game had started earlier than expected.

Apparently, she was already losing.

**xx**

"Welcome to Sandbox, your dream place.", a robotic voice said from the speakers, gathering everyone's attention in the dimly lit amphitheatre.

As soon as the video started on the screen, all the buzz of the nearly five hundred people around Dal-mi gave way to respectful silence. They were facing Korea's grandiosity, a place that catapulted their country to the technology market in the world.

A place that could be their home in the future, but that first would be their battlefield.

Feeling dizzy with the number of people around her and the visual and sound stimulus, Dal-mi decided to leave the crowd. As she had seen all the possible content about the company on the internet, she chose to get some fresh air and regain balance while the presentation video was broadcasted.

Touching Sa-ha's shoulder to sign she would find water, Dal-mi walked through the ambient like an ant against the anthill. Dodging the endless mass of people while trying to find the exit made her even more nauseous.

Once the horizon cleared, she proceeded to a desk where several water bottles were positioned for the public. Taking one, the woman decided to measure the competition while struggling to open the damned thing.

From the information being shown in panels around her, 500 people were trying to find their places in the sun by joining the program. Observing the diverse mass of people, Dal-mi felt nervous from really understanding the size of what she enrolled on.

Her dizziness began to ascend when anxiety mixed with claustrophobia. Trying to open the stupid bottle to have some distraction was worthless, as apparently everything was against her.

Before the young woman could freak out, breath coming short and heartbeats accelerating, a firm hand grabbed the water from her hands in a flash. Startled, Dal-mi only looked to the person, her mind fighting to overcome the panic fog that took over.

Besides her, Ji-pyeong quickly opened the bottle while his eyes hovered attentively through her face. Feeling flustered with seeing him again on such short notice, Dal-mi decided to distract herself by looking anywhere else.

Only to be enthralled by his gestures. Every little action was maximized to an unwanted level, from his forearms flexing with the effort to open the bottle to the way Ji-pyeong stared intensely at her.

"What are you doing?" Dal-mi said out loud, more to herself than to him.

"You used to hate crowded places, so I assumed you'd be here for us to have a little conversation," Ji-pyeong explained simply, his eyes betraying the truth as his body moved nonchalantly.

"And you want to talk with me because?" she kept going, accepting the offered bottle without ever breaking eye contact.

"I'm here to make you a proposal." he said, a smile changing his severe expression in a second.

"Wait, what?" Dal-mi asked, startled by his words and how the filter between her mind and mouth seemed to be entirely gone.

"God, you've barely changed." Ji-pyeong dropped out of nowhere, smiling between gulps of water.

Focusing her eyes on his, and not on the leisurely movement of the man's throat as he drank water, Dal-mi tried to understand the hidden intentions before it was over. In reality, she was feeling sick to her stomach again.

What the fuck was happening with her hormones?

"Aren't you interested in my proposal?"

She was more interested in getting the fuck away, calling her therapist in the bathroom, and drinking some alcohol to survive their conversations. However, Dal-mi decided to show him what had changed first.

"You still think there's some advantage in here for you, but time can do wonders for a girl." she quickly answered, finishing her water to get recomposed.

"Don't worry, I'm the last person to deny this." Ji-pyeong fired back, eyes travelling her face and lingering for two seconds more than needed on her lips, coming back up as if the moment hadn't happened at all.

A player.

There were many things life could have turned him into, and the Universe chose to make him this human trigger for hormonal crisis and existential breakdowns. Dal-mi's teenager self was trying so hard to get out of her cave that it was becoming harder to manage this situation.

Which means it was time to leave.

You know what they say: if you can't fight, you fly high.

"I had my share of assholes for this life, so find yourself another person to bully. Thanks for the water and the wasted time." she said, raising the empty bottle and crossing him in less than three seconds.

When she entered the atmosphere free of his perfume, Dal-mi felt glorious. Evading him was always hard, but maybe time had changed something after all.

"Wait." his trying voice said

When Ji-pyeong held her back by grabbing forearm, it took a while to register that their skins were connected for the first time since that accursed hug at the airport. Using a gentleness that didn't fit their current relationship and being thoroughly focused on her, the man pulled Dal-mi back in place so they could talk.

"Hear me out." he pleaded.

There were only shock and barely enough oxygen to process any words or thoughts at this moment. Being interpreted as agreement, the younger Seo's silence was an invitation for Ji-pyeong to go on.

In reality, she felt like combusting inside out.

"How about we spice this game up?" Ji-pyeong asked, the hand holding her forearm still in place, but not close enough to her wrist to feel the erratic heartbeats.

"What?" Dal-mi asked in a low tone, flabbergasted and self-conscious of every reaction to his constant physical contact.

"Let's make a bet, Seo Dal-mi." he explained, a devilish fire burning through his warm pupils and transforming him from water to wine.

Dal-mi could fight all she wanted, but the younger woman was already poisoned with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betting + childhood enemies to lovers trope? Yes, of course! I'm here at yall service.
> 
> I don't think I'll ever be able to write Ji-pyeong if not this sarcastic and sexy guy that he is. Thank God for Kim Seon-ho embodying this character.
> 
> Next chapter we have the competition starts, and I'm so excited to show what I've come up with. I envisioned the whole Hackathon thing with mind maps and stuff to be realistic, so stay with me until the next update.
> 
> Hit me up on stan Twitter (@chancekai) and on the comment section with reactions, suggestions, and ideas for the story. Don't forget to use #ceciverse!
> 
> Special thanks to @jiminienation_ on Twitter for helping me out with this chapter. She really fashioned it, and I'm grateful for it <3


	3. blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, how are my single ladies and almost-married ones doing during Valentine's Day? 
> 
> Today I bring my gift to yall: a new chapter with fresh bantering and the sexual tension we all love to see.
> 
> First of all, sorry for the delay and also for the possible grammatical errors in this chapter. My English decided to abandon me a little this week, lmao. 
> 
> A special thanks to Emily, who saved me with the spell-check. Again, I want to thank Ju and Mali for proofreading the chapter and freaking out with me. I love you, gurls. 
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Ji-pyeong knew he was going the extra mile with this betting story. 

Still, a voice inside told him to keep going, and it was too late to back away now.

Ignoring his instinct was never a smart choice, and this gnawing discernment told him something was wrong with Dal-mi. Maybe, and hopefully, it was only the shock from seeing him after five years and already returning to their bantering schedule. Maybe not.

Ji-pyeong was deadly afraid of losing the connection with the Seo family and his old life. He just had to take this extra step, and the bet was merely an excuse to reconnect with Dal-mi.

Besides, there was no way he could deny this strange pull between them, and unfortunately, the man was too curious to simply let go.

Whenever they were around each other, Ji-pyeong felt something was pulling them together. As soon as she entered the space, his attention was stolen by her presence, and his whole body recognized she was around.

So he decided to be allowed inside her life again, and if it meant he would have to annoy the younger woman for it, there would be no problem. Being her enemy and rival in every sense was Ji-pyeong's very speciality in this world.

"Are you unable to form coherent phrases now? Did time make you dumber?" Ji-pyeong asked after her long silence, using his fist to softly knock on her forehead.

Observing Dal-mi's face could easily become his new hobby. Not only because mapping her new expressions was enthralling, but also because learning what had changed in her delicate features was a tool for his future plans.

More than anything, Ji-pyeong wanted to understand what else had changed during the period they were apart.

Could two beings become this unrecognizable to each other? Would their moments together turn into dust this easily?

Everything felt too much like his first week in the Seo residence after being taken, the discomfort and foreignness between them being wrong in many ways. Were they now strangers again?

Still, the irate expression flourishing on her face as the words settled in was a welcoming friend. Despite the disturbing thoughts crossing Ji-pyeong's mind, Dal-mi's anger still was his playground, a matching pair to his own.

When did she become gorgeous, even while being angry?

Regardless of the distressing curiosity igniting the man's pupils, Dal-mi was furious. Being diminished as if she hadn't grown in the past years made her see red tones all around, and now, she was game to any possibility of proving him wrong.

Even if she had to suppress her incongruous feelings to do it.

Burying them deep down was her routine in the past years. While Ji-pyeong lived the American dream, she hoped to forget his existence and get rid of any resemblance of affection for the maddening boy.

"You don't know who I am now, but know that I'm not your second-handed toy anymore." Dal-mi fired back, coming closer to his astonishing face at each heated word, "Let's do this, what are your terms?"

Right there on her beautiful face, a blaze reappeared, brightening her pupils. An equal to his own, Dal-mi's expression was fueled by their shared anger towards the world, one they decided to spend on the other since the first day together.

Ji-pyeong always had his reasons to accumulate this hate for people and society. How could he not, after surviving years in foster homes and eventually getting kicked from the orphanage?

Discovering Dal-mi's reasons could be the greatest challenge of his life. However, there was nothing more enticing than an unanswered question for Ji-pyeong.

"It's very simple, _dearest_." he started, eyes focused on hers as he used the endearing nickname as an offense "If you lose this before the end, I get to have a free pass for anything I desire."

Hearing his idea made Dal-mi's insides freeze, a coldness spreading from her stomach to the very tips of her fingers. His proposal was anything but innocent, and yet, she knew how well Ji-pyeong could manipulate the words to leave just enough ambiguity to make her mad.

"And if I win?" Dal-mi questioned, swallowing her anxiety as a bitter pill in the process.

"Then the free pass is all yours" he answered, shrugging as if they weren't bargaining for every ounce of dignity with this bet.

Ji-pyeong knew he was all act and no truth by acting with indifference. Right now, the man felt like his every move was a step on thin ice, and setting a safe ground demanded understanding who this woman was, standing tall and strong in front of him.

"What are the limits?" Dal-mi asked, trying to find the right words without showing how anxious this whole thing made her.

"Well, obviously, you can't cheat. We have to play this right and participate properly in the program, going all in and doing our best."

"So you're agreeing that we can't use any artifices to win, emotional or material ones?" she questioned, tiptoeing around the issue of him using her feelings as a tool, even if he didn't know about the stupid crush.

"Being honest here, I don't think it will be this hard to bring you down, so don't worry. I'm winning fair and square." Ji-pyeong said, a mischievous dimpled smile showing on his face at every jab.

Looking at him, with bright eyes and a signature charming smile, all the woman could do was try to inhale some fresh air into her compressed lungs. Despite being in a broader area than the mass of people she was before, Dal-mi felt suffocated and overwhelmed all over again.

For a part, she understood his reasons for playing with fire like this, considering that Ji-pyeong probably felt lost after coming back, like a foreigner in his own country. However, it seemed too damn convenient and easy for him to involve her in his games as if she was still that silly girl willing to try to prove herself at every turn.

Even with these thoughts, Dal-mi felt this urge to be his secret aid once again. In the past, they would sometimes tag along in crazy shenanigans and stupid challenges to be a distraction for one another, a comfort zone and safe space during conflicting times.

Maybe she really didn't know him at all anymore. However, something inside Dal-mi made the woman feel as if she owed this to him. Not only in respect for their history, but also because it was the best she could do to a person who, despite everything, was important to her.

And yet, she needed to hear his words before stepping inside their new game.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, searching his eyes for any resemblance of the teenager he once was.

There was no explanation he could give without exposing himself to Dal-mi. Being open was hard enough in the past. Now, he felt extraordinarily aloof and disconnected from every honest relationship he once had.

Ji-pyeong knew himself well enough to recognize that his jokes were a defense against any proximity and openness towards people. After all, protecting himself from disappointment and delusion was his way of surviving.

"Shouldn't you be worried about not losing?" he asked, looking around and hiding his nervous hands on the pants' pockets, unable to lie to her face like this.

Dal-mi wasn't stupid. Although the differences and new characteristics he got in these five years made him almost unrecognizable, she could still see through Ji-pyeong's armour, mostly because it was similar to the one she wore every day.

If he wanted to do things like this, she would too. More than trying to understand his reasons, this was her secretive and last effort to reach the man in his insecurities and conflicts.

Regardless of the burning hatred standing tall as a ceaseless fire between them, dancing around each other was a tiring movement they always did to be supportive somehow. Now, it was all about winning and not allowing Ji-pyeong to take any piece of her.

"My bad, for a second, I forgot that machines cannot articulate feelings," Dal-mi replied, giving him a well-deserved reply. "Go on now, I don't need to have a panic attack triggered by your assholeness." she completed, dismissing him with a hand movement.

To Dal-mi's endless distress, all he did was smile openly and stare at her, as someone who was trying to save a moment for the future. Overcoming the fluttering feeling on her stomach would be the real challenge in their bet.

Still, the woman was trained by life to stand tall and safe when all she wanted was to crumble.

"Okay then. See you, _dearest_." Ji-pyeong announced, too victoriously for her taste.

Before he could vanish in the crowd, Dal-mi succumbed to her emotions and decided to ask without giving much thought:

"How do you know I won't win?"

Swiftly stopping and turning towards the woman, the one who was his past and present now, Ji-pyeong tumbled his head sideways while thinking about an answer. For the first time in too long, he decided to give an honest reply:

"Well, I don't." Ji-pyeong shrugged, maintaining her attention through profound eye contact, one that could easily read Dal-mi's soul if she allowed. "Don't you think that not knowing can be the best part of everything?" he completed, giving an ambiguous response that would haunt her for the next hours.

Holding an enigmatic and protective expression, he turned and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Dal-mi with more questions than answers.

**xx**

"Welcome to Sandbox, my name is Yoon Sun-Hak, and I'll be your guide in this journey." said the charismatic old lady once the applause receded after the presentation video.

Dal-mi went back to her place alongside Sa-ha once the woman showed up on stage. Now, she made sure to be focused, suppressing any thoughts related to Ji-pyeong or mindless bets.

Looking around, her eyes connected briefly with In-jae, and the woman glowed as always a few rows back. Even her little wave of recognition could be sarcastic, which would never stop to amaze Dal-mi.

A brief smile was the only answer her younger sister gave before looking back to the stage. Heart racing, Dal-mi realized that they were about to truly compete against each other this time.

"As the CEO and founder of this thriving company, it is my honor to be your host and counselor during this adventure. When prospecting young minds to build our future as a collectivity, I like to remember that once I was in your shoes." Ms. Yoon explained, walking around the stage with a confidence that inspired everyone watching.

"At your age, I had great dreams for our nation, yearning to leave my print in the world and changing things for the better." she proceeded to explain, stopping exactly where Dal-mi was positioned. "That's why I know very well that you can be feeling stressed, anxious, and insecure right now. What I want to say before we start our party is that everything will be okay, despite any outcomes from this experience." the woman completed, looking straight to the younger Seo and offering a warm smile in recognition.

More than a competition to create a future for her own, Sandbox's Residency Program was Dal-mi's shock therapy over exposition and public opinion.

During her father's uprisal, things got hard surprisingly fast. Especially when people started digging into Chung-myung's past, looking for terrible secrets that could quickly bring him down.

Ms. Yoon was there through everything since she was the leading investor in Foodie's from day one. She was there during the paparazzi chase at the door of Dal-mi's school, during the mean comments on all social networks and the public harassment.

It was only natural that she knew about In-jae's and Dal-mi's enrollment, as well as the hardships involving their participation in such a crowded and popular event. Offering her support was a way to say, "I'm here, I know you can do this" without showing preferences for them.

Dal-mi knew that In-jae was staring at her with memories flooding her own mind. These memories were traumas and fears she carried through life as a wrongly healed fracture.

However, she did not know that Ji-pyeong was observing the women's exchange with curiosity and concern. She did not know that he always wondered what had happened when the Seo family went radio silence for almost an entire year.

How could she consider such a thing when it was evident that he had escaped for a better life? In the end, he did something that she dreamed of doing during the sleepless nights, the ones she spent browsing for the lies and gossip regarding their family.

Being the first one to look away was Dal-mi's best way to escape any misunderstanding or unwelcoming attention. At this moment, the woman only wanted to participate as the average person she fought so bad to be.

"For the next thirty-six hours, each and every one of the five hundred brilliant minds enrolled in this program will be immersed in Sandbox's Hackathon." Ms. Yoon proceeded to explain, walking away from Dal-mi with a worried frown on her face

"If you weren't aware by now, please understand that our program has started from the very registration. Our selected team went the extra mile to choose only the prominent best." the CEO explained with a proud smile, speaking louder than the crowd's buzz.

"Why is this so exciting? Can a person feel turned on by a competition? Is it healthy?" Sa-ha asked without leaving her badass posture, speaking through an almost closed mouth while looking towards the stage.

"You need therapy so bad that it's actually funny." Dal-mi laughed, feeling grateful for her friend's company through this

"In large clusters like ours tonight, it is natural for some individuals to stand out for their leadership skills. At Sandbox, we believe that a good leader must always be prepared for all situations, being agile and able to reconcile general knowledge to lead his team of experts in the right direction." Ms. Yoon said, using each word properly to make herself clear, not only as a true leader but also as a professor.

"And that's what a person needs to be a CEO in our program. Right now, you'll open your phones and browse for the link behind me. You'll have fifteen minutes to answer as many questions as possible related to different subjects, from politics to celebrity gossip." she completed, her words being enough to break havoc on the amphitheatre.

While everyone went frantic over their phones, Dal-mi already had hers in hand. From the beginning, she expected something like this to come up since they asked about their mobile brands on the registration booth outside. Smiling brightly, she tried to overcome the moment's excitement with the needed rationality to win this thing.

"Those who achieve 85% assertiveness will be selected as team CEOs during Hackathon. If you are good enough, you will be part of the exclusive portion of our residency program leaders. Be aware that only 20% of you will have access to that leadership." Ms. Yoon kept saying, laughter in her tone as she observed the movement around the amphitheatre. "Good luck, your challenge begins now."

In the next second, the woman walked backstage, and a gigantic counter appeared on the screen. Red numbers went from fifteen to zero, at a pace that seemed too fast to be real, but which, in reality, was being felt in different ways by the anxious young people.

Without holding back, Dal-mi proceeded to start answering the first questionnaire, one about high-risk investments. Apparently, the themes were set randomly so people couldn't cheat by copying the answers from one another. Each test was developed according to each participant's enrollment answers.

From subjects that they dominated to questions that they had no idea, each quiz put the participants' reasoning, intelligence, and knowledge to the test. Somehow, Sandbox summarized extensive subjects in multiple-choice questionnaires, with ten questions ranging from basic to specific on each topic.

"Holy fuck, they're geniuses" Dal-mi exclaimed, flabbergasted with their creativity while her fingers typed the answers away.

"Here, connect the external battery to ensure that your cell phone won't die suddenly" Sa-ha said, taking the charger from her purse as a magician doing a hat-trick with a bunny.

"Aren't you answering?" her friend questioned, accepting the battery aid and swiftly going to another test.

"Yes, I am, but not wholeheartedly. You know how things are. I'd rather be the hand behind the queen, so go bestie!" the designer cheered, zapping through the questionnaire as someone doing a magazine quiz in a waiting room.

"You're not going to be the hand behind me." Dal-mi laughed, focused on the marketing questions now.

"Aw, honey. I already am." Sa-ha retorted, pinching her cheeks and earning a wrong answer. "Don't swear on me. This is to make you focused."

Rolling her eyes to her friend for the billionth time since the program started, Dal-mi proceeded to answer as quickly as possible.

The clock on the screen showed she had less than ten minutes, with the third questionnaire being the most difficult. Sustainable energy was a subject that she knew little or practically nothing. However, the college works delivered without the slightest study and research served to teach her to improvise like no one.

"Who the fucks know about harvest cycles? I finished law school without understanding half of what they said, and I am still better than the dumbasses at work." Sa-ha complained, making sure to speak loudly.

"Is it working?" Dal-mi asked, eyes glued to her mobile screen.

"What, bestie?"

"This dirty game you're doing to annoy other contestants."

"Well, I think there's a dude on the next row who is about to give up so he can puke. I swear to god he has three shades of green on his face" Sa-ha whispered, laughing wickedly and making Dal-mi snort.

Observing around her for the first time, Dal-mi understood what she was talking about. Everyone had different reactions and emotions portrayed in their faces, from anxiety to utter distress.

Dal-mi felt a mixture of excitement and fear, conflicting emotions freezing her insides to a point she was slightly lethargic to any harmful thoughts. Something about the competition and the amphitheater's atmosphere made her get this tunnel vision where answering correctly was the only goal.

Thinking about a bet would be a problem for her future self, and not once she mustered the courage to look where Ji-pyeong and In-jae were standing.

In the blink of an eye, fifteen minutes turned into seconds, and Dal-mi managed to send the last questionnaire before the lights went out. Cramped hands and mind overloaded with information, the woman anxiously waited for the next step, heart pounding in her throat.

Suddenly, a few screens began to light up around them. Red and white colors brightened contestants as they were announced as CEOs. Dal-mi counted them as shooting stars in heaven, holding her breath at every notification.

When Sa-ha screamed on her side, Dal-mi almost fell on the floor. On her hands, the cellphone showed a bright screen holding Sandbox's animated logo and the words' Congratulations, you're now a Sandbox CEO."

Before her brain registered its meaning and started to celebrate like Sa-ha, another screen lighted close to them. Head snapping towards it, Dal-mi almost laid down in the pit opening at her feet.

Han Ji-pyeong was a Sandbox CEO too.

Staring anywhere but his victorious expression, Dal-mi badly feigned a disinterested expression. At the same time, Sa-ha celebrated their win as a team.

When a message notification ringed on her phone, the younger woman felt relieved by the distraction.

Until she opened it.

It didn't take more than two seconds to recognize who was sending this text, Dal-mi's annoyance mixed with the discomfort of knowing he now had her number. Mustering enough courage to send daggers with her eyes towards Ji-pyeong, she faced him until the man's conceited smile faltered a little.

However, the only thing Ji-pyeong did was reciprocate her stare and join their battle of will. To survive the blaze igniting Dal-mi's pupils, he found the one inside him as well, ignoring how the space around them seemed to disappear as soon as their eyes connected.

When Ms. Yoon reappeared on the stage, Dal-mi almost forgot where they were. Before focusing again on the speech, the woman's attention was taken by In-jae's steeled expression directed at her, a silent reprimand she felt crawling over her skin.

From her sister's looks, Dal-mi knew they had an uncomfortable conversation very soon. One she might have run from for five years.

Unfocused by his text, she decided to save the man's number to avoid future surprises when he acted as a confusing asshole again. After thinking a little, the woman smiled and chose to customize his contact on her phone in a well-deserved way. 

"...So, congratulations to our shining CEOs." Ms. Yoon celebrated, making a bad joke that gathered a few laughs from the disheartened people who lost "For us to proceed, I need everyone to move outside while the chosen contestants go to the nearest booths and pick their items for the next step." she orientated, making them rise and walk towards the designated spot.

Even with her efforts to walk faster and avoid him, Ji-pyeong managed to reach Dal-mi's pace in two strides. Instinctively, the woman held her breath and braced herself for their interaction.

"Why are you holding your breath? Are you about to explode or something?" Ji-pyeong said, laughing openly at the woman's inflated cheeks and pressing them up with his index finger.

"Do I need to get a restraining order against you or something?" Dal-mi fired back, slapping the man's hand and ignoring her speeding heart.

"As if you could ever survive not seeing me again." he joked, stealing her place in line on the next second.

"Well, I did just fine these five years." she shrugged, taking a step forward on the line, almost hitting Ji-pyeong's chest when he didn't move.

Now, the short distance between them made Dal-mi inebriated by his scent and presence. When she looked up to complain about him slowing the line's pace, all the woman met was his warm eyes carefully analyzing her.

Opening and closing her mouth, she found herself unable to choose any words when confronted by his expression. Most of all, Dal-mi was astounded by his expression.

It was the expression of someone interested and truly involved by someone's actions and mannerisms. Of someone who wanted to learn and memorize a person's personality, motivated by nothing but affection.

It was the expression her teenage self used towards him whenever he wasn't looking, the same one she observed him sending to other people, but not her. Never her.

Their new routine was too damn stressful. Dal-mi felt that she should start taking heart pressure medicines, considering that the back and forth between them, this hot and cold, was happening at a treacherous speed.

"Did you lose your dignity over my face?" Dal-mi asked nervously, wanting to go radio silence if they weren't fighting each other anymore.

"You might have done well these five years, but you still close your eyes whenever you smile." he pointed out, smiling openly and tumbling his head to the side while observing Dal-mi. "I guess some things really do not change with time."

Dal-mi's shock with his words spread through her body like icy water. What was he saying? Did he notice the way she smiled back then and now too?

God, he was playing their game like this? With subtle touches and ambiguous phrases?

Where did their deal to not use emotional and physical devices to win went? Ji-pyeong couldn't be so clueless to think these comments would be taken lightly, especially after so many years away from each other.

"Yes, this ain't working. Is this how you move with other girls? It's plainly lame, actually, so you can keep it to them." Dal-mi defended herself, crossing her arms to get some protection from his words and actions.

"Would you like to know how I move with other girls?" Ji-pyeong asked, a devilish smile on his lips, hands inside his pockets, and body slightly bent towards her.

"You're disgusting. Can you shut up and delete my number?" she mumbled, feeling dizzy from the hidden meaning of his words.

"Aren't you curious about how I got it in the first place?"

"I always knew In-jae was the devil's intern, but it will always surprise me how she decided to tag along with his son." Dal-mi answered, taking a step back, away from his enticing atmosphere and dangerous smile.

"I see." he said, using a hand to scratch his jaw in a disturbingly attractive way. "Are you still praying on Sundays so he can't take your soul away?"

Of course, Ji-pyeong had to use Haelmoni's actions against her. He knew Dal-mi was forced to frequent the church since forever, and even this remote memory was a tool for the evil man.

Past Ji-pyeong and Present Ji-pyeong went as low as it could get, and time didn't seem to correct his horrid doings at all.

"Right now, I'm praying for this line to end so I can breathe outside your foul aura." Dal-mi explained with an annoyed expression.

"Haven't you learned how fun it is to be sinful yet?" he questioned, laying his arm on the booth's countertop and sending a flirtatious smile at the female staff organizing everything.

"I'm not the one going to hell here." she retorted, frowning at his acts with strangers.

Finally, Ji-pyeong got his CEO bag and prepared to leave, allowing Dal-mi to breathe freely. Throwing the bag over his shoulder and holding it by the strap like a bad boy wannabe, he turned to Dal-mi and showed the carbon copy of the flirtatious smile he used with the staff girl.

"Don't worry, dear" he explained, bending towards her again to overcome their height difference. "I'll make sure to bring you down with me." Ji-pyeong finished, softly pressing her nose in a way that was too affectionately to be comfortable or deemed as a misdeed.

Releasing her held breath, Dal-mi realized she was getting close to committing a hate crime. Apparently, the victim would end up being her own stupid heart.

**xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALEXA PLAY DROWN BY BAEKHYUN
> 
> Not going to lie, this was the song I was listening to today at 4am when I've decided to finish the update. A very sexy one, by the way. Go listen to it *WITH THE LYRICS*. 
> 
> My initial plan for this chapter would make it very long, so I decided to split it in two for easy reading. The good news is that the beginning of chapter 4 is ready, and I plan to try finishing it during the week.
> 
> As you guys know, I'm dedicating my weekend to write freely, since it's when I have more time. Any news or adjustments will be announced early, okay? 
> 
> Don't forget to hit me up at the comment section or over stan Twitter (@chancekai) with reactions, opinions, and suggestions. Use #ceciverse so we can interact!


	4. combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! How are yall doing? 
> 
> This week was hard for me, but writing to you guys makes everything better, so thanks again for reading this chapter! 
> 
> Okay, so chapter four is here. To be honest: I can't tell precisely how many chapters we are getting, especially because new ideas and insights come to me while writing and reading everyone's reactions. Still, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> This chapter was probably the most visual one for me yet, and I could see many parts in my head while describing details. I'm also pouring my heart at this one, surprisingly making Dal-mi a relatable character after PHR messed things up, lmao 
> 
> Can't wait to see your reactions so: have a nice reading, and I see you at the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOOOO SEO DAL-MI TEAM
> 
> Yes, I'm rooting for the Dal-mi I write because the one from the show? A disappointment, mostly because of her character development. 
> 
> This chapter was initially planned to have four parts, but it good too big AGAIN, and I chose to continue on chapter 5. So stay with me for some domestic Jidal scene at Haelmoni's and a sexy competition. 
> 
> Special thanks to Jinz, Mali, and Jude for reading every chapter as if it was their favorite. You girls are the turning point for this story. 
> 
> And, of course, a wholeheartedly thank you to every reader who keeps up with my updates and likes my writing. As always, I'm genuinely grateful for yall's support, it's really inspiring me to keep writing. 
> 
> Hit me up on the comment section (I'm becoming the boss of answering everyone now, hehe) and over stan Twitter (@chancekai). Don't forget to use #ceciverse for reactions and suggestions!

Dal-mi was fucked, and not in a pleasurable way.

According to Ms. Yoon's brief orientation, the CEOs had to recruit four people to their team for the twenty-four-hour coding period. Each team had to have at least one developer, and either a designer or a marketer, who were also essential.

The CEOs had an hour to gather members, during this period, they were encouraged to use their phones to check the contestant's name tags and learn more about them.

If they failed to register their team before time was up, the CEOs would be penalized with a two-hour delay to the start of their coding period. They would also lose the opportunity to select members and would be forced to accept the organizers' decision.

Fortunately, Dal-mi already had her personal designer before the program even started, finding the other ones would be the real challenge, especially since everyone seemed to know each other from somewhere else.

Standing in the crowd of strangers, she felt exactly like an ornamental plant in a flower shop.

After retouching her red lipstick and doing an exaggerated hair flip, Sa-ha proceeded to mingle with the crowd hoping to find the right people for their team. They decided to proceed with two developers and a marketing expert to help Dal-mi organize and search for information.

It took forty-five minutes for Dal-mi to meet Park Dong-Chun, a short guy with a charismatic smile and geeky round glasses. After being ignored and even outright rejected by some participants, Dal-mi had to merely glance at the shy man to know she had found a soul mate.

Wanting to recruit Dong-Chun, Dal-mi tried to bond with him over their similar reserved nature and shared aversion to attention, while trying her best not to divulge her entire life story. She thought it was better to take a more personal approach to recruit him as opposed to other CEOs who were largely calculated and dispassionate.

Obviously, mentioning that she was Chung-myung's daughter was not all bad. In reality, that was probably the final piece of information that inspired him to join her.

During the period it took to recruit the first member, Dal-mi tried her best to avoid Ji-pyeong, and yet, she couldn't ignore the crowd encircling him and In-jae, precisely as it used to be in high school: all eyes focused on the infuriating duo that they were.

As she walked around searching for Sa-ha, the man managed to make eye contact with her and waved sarcastically, receiving only a discreet middle finger as an answer. In the last fifteen minutes, Dal-mi and Dong-Chun walked around frantically to find Sa-ha and the developers she had recruited.

Sending her messages was a futile effort since the older woman had decided to ghost her.

Just when Dal-mi decided to shame her best friend by announcing Sa-ha's name on the speakers, the younger CEO heard a burst of characteristic flirty laughter not far away. Turning towards the disturbing noise, she found where the designer had gone to.

On the opposite side of the mass of people, Sa-ha sat gorgeously, like a siren effortlessly enticing fishermen to her deadly embrace. Surprising enough, her strategy seemed to be working, considering the number of tech nerds and suited dudes orbiting around her.

They held her purse, rushed to open water bottles, and someone was even cutting an apple for her to eat. Dal-mi was so dazzled by what was happening that it was impossible to move, in fact, observing everything was way more fascinating.

Jung Sa-ha seemed to exist in another dimension when compared to normal human beings. From her expensive tastes to her dazzling figure, the designer was indeed a living magnet for every type of person. Sa-ha’s every little action seemed to unconsciously pull others towards the alluring atmosphere she created.

However, the spell was suddenly broken by the passing figure of Han Ji-pyeong, smiling smugly as he walked around with another hipster-looking stranger at his tail. Heavily breathing through dilated nostrils, Dal-mi proceeded to stomp her way through the field of simpering fans to reach Sa-ha.

"Sa-ha, the clock is ticking." Dal-mi pointed out, referring to the literal enormous clock counting down by the second.

"Oh, good. I thought you'd never finish doing things the wrong way." Sa-ha retorted, getting up in a flash and surprising every hypnotized dude around her. "This was fun guys, but I'm afraid I have to go and win this now that y'all are late."

Dal-mi wanted to strangle her best friend and drain every cockiness from her most of the time, but somehow, she knew there was more to come. Smiling towards Sa-ha in the way of saying ' _This ain't over, and you better run before I get you',_ the CEO chose to stay quiet and observe Sa-ha’s meticulously staged drama unfold.

"What do you mean?" a suited frat dude asked, checking Sa-ha out as she fixed her hair leisurely.

"Well, you only have ten minutes, so I doubt it will be easy to find a good team anyways." Sa-ha explained, picking up the purse with a particular fire lightening her eyes

Her best friend couldn't help but laugh at the development of her plan. In the next second all hell broke on the lawn they were lounging so fraternally, with every brainless dude now running around to find a team before the countdown ended.

When the CEO opened her mouth to complain that they were still short on developers, Sa-ha raised a manicured and groomed hand to stop her.

"Not you two" she said to two guys who froze in their places as they freaked out together. "Seo Dal-mi, meet our dearest developers: Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Sa-ha explained with the most conceited smile ever seen on Earth.

The dudes, dressed in almost identical flannel plaid shirts, were the ones carrying Sa-ha’s purse, and cutting the damned apple that Sa-ha didn't even eat. Dal-mi looked from her friend to the adorable nerds staring dumbfounded at their exchange, as if expecting the designer's next command before doing something.

Offering a friendly and emphatic smile, the younger CEO offered them a hand to present herself properly.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Seo Dal-mi, and I'm the CEO of this team" she explained as if the neon light red shirt she was wearing wasn't enough of a sign.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Seo" they repeated almost simultaneously, bowing frantically in a way that made Dal-mi laugh.

At the same time, Sa-ha had a look plastered on her face that said, _"See, they're exactly the clowns we need to win this."_

"My name is Kim Yong-san, and he is Lee Chul-san." the quieter one said with a cute smile making Dal-mi like him almost instantaneously.

"At your service, ma'am" Chul-san affirmed, taking the CEO's hand and placing a gentlemanly kiss that was too comical to be taken seriously.

"And who's the shadow following you?" Sa-ha asked, sizing up the overly silent Dong-Chun with cat-like eyes that could scare any living being.

Taking a step to the side, Dal-mi gestured towards Dong-Chun so he could present himself. Observing his reddened face and anxious pleading looks, the CEO simply smiled and decided to introduce him, at least until he got confident enough.

"This is my first pick on Sandbox's draft, Park Dong-Chun. According to his curriculum, he majored in Business at Seoul University and is a certified Marketer with experience in project development and business organization." Dal-mi explained, trying to raise his confidence with a lame sports reference while he bowed and shyly shook the others’ hands.

Sa-ha started to make a snarky comment but stopped short at Dal-mi's pointed look. Sighing too loudly to be deemed natural, she only feigned a welcoming smile and greeted Dong-Chun.

"It's _so nice_ to meet you. I truly _can't wait_ to work with you, Park-Something" she said, putting so much emphasis and effort in her words that they collectively cringed.

Already fraternizing with the poor boys who would've to survive Sa-ha now, Dal-mi hurriedly scanned their QR Codes to read about the San Boys. Noting down their codes was easy, and now, all she had to do was register them as a team.

"So, B1 and B2 here are fine-ass developers with experience in nothing, but very good at being bossed around, which is exactly my type. Now what? Where do you sign-up our team so we can start winning?"

"Sa-ha…" Dal-mi tried to tame her best friend's sassiness but got nothing as an answer.

"I swear to God, there's so much bureaucracy on this when they're simply drafting us to work as their minions." Sa-ha complained, "I'm tired, so go on now, go write our team down, and don't even dream of choosing a name before we have a meeting."

"Why? I really think we should be called 'Dal-mi and Friends CO', you know?" Dal-mi said seriously, getting a snort and an eye-roll as an answer while Sa-ha pushed her towards the staff booth.

Walking with confident steps, the younger CEO reached for the screen to register everyone as a team, at the same time a warm hand did, positioning itself almost purposefully over hers. Acting as if she was burned by the strangely familiar touch, Dal-mi recoiled instinctively.

"What? Are you afraid I'll turn you into gold or something?" Ji-pyeong’s husky voice asked, followed by a laugh so breezy that Dal-mi could clearly see the goosebumps spreading over her arms.

Dal-mi wanted so bad to say she was afraid of turning into something way worse; the same messy pile of restrained emotions and feelings she was in the past. No matter how much Dal-mi fought against her reflexes, her emotional and physical reactions during their brief exchanges were baring her soul to Ji-pyeong on a silvered plate.

And yet, just like their teenage years, Ji-pyeong seemed conveniently clueless about it all.

So she decided that it would be for the best if she got some well-deserved and much-needed space from him again. Dal-mi knew they were back at each other's lives for good this time, and despite these being their first hours of interactions, it was already hard enough.

All the red signs were blaring in front of her eyes, inside her heart and mind. Dal-mi chose to ignore them once in the past, but never again.

"What I want is to register my team, so excuse me" she said, swallowing any scathing retort and getting around him to finish it as quickly as possible.

Despite the CEO's best efforts to control her breathing and movements, she could feel Ji-pyeong hovering around like a damned bug she couldn't get rid of. His smell, energy, and heat were encircling Dal-mi, like soft claws caressing her whole body, trying to break her resolve.

After getting the cursed ID-codes wrong at least three times, Dal-mi finished their registration and checked the mobile app to make sure her team information was correct. Turning around, mind focused on plotting the next steps, she bumped into Ji-pyeong's chest and froze, coherent thoughts vanishing in a flash.

Why did they keep ending up in this situation, all over each other's personal space, with their skin brushing in some distressing way?

Dal-mi felt the air being squeezed from her lungs when she registered the pressure of his hands holding her in place by the shoulders. She was a coward, afraid to look up, regardless of the knowledge Ji-pyeong was excruciatingly analyzing her every move and reaction.

Because he was.

In fact, Ji-pyeong couldn't seem to take his eyes off Dal-mi.

From her astonished expression to the delicate details, the man noticed things that he had never considered before. Dal-mi now had eyebags indicating her tiredness and bangs that looked a little too long, but to Ji-pyeong, they were only a sign of how hard she had been working.

Her mouth had developed into a perfect Cupid’s arch, a simple lip balm making it glossy and shiny. While the other women seemed to have utilized their entire lipstick collection for this event, Dal-mi looked good effortlessly.

How could someone have flawless, silky skin like this? And since when did she have such a dazzling neck curve too?

Having these thoughts was disturbing, mainly because even when they weren't together Ji-pyeong caught himself looking for Dal-mi in the crowd.

With a mixture of concern and curiosity too natural to fight, the man tried to search Dal-mi’s face for any resemblance to the girl he knew from his childhood. However, he only saw the intriguing and unsettling woman he had come back to after all these years, someone he was yet to understand.

Seo Dal-mi was gradually becoming more of a personal concern to him than a puzzle. Ji-pyeong knew too well the danger of taking a challenge too personally, but his protective instinct towards her was too hard to fight.

She had never been one to retreat from a fight or evade his mean comments, so why was she acting like this now? What could have happened to make Dal-mi be almost repulsed by him?

Was he actually the problem here?

"You and I need to talk" Ji-pyeong announced in a grave and severe tone that resounded inside Dal-mi like an endless shrill she couldn't escape.

Dal-mi could not fathom a need for further conversation, she was already on board for their stupid bet, knowing too well it was late to take it back, so what more could he possibly want from her?

Besides, Ji-pyeong had already taken too much from her.

In the past, when her silly crush was quickly developing into a confusing love, Dal-mi had to squash it all down daily. It was an effort that cost her much, but that allowed them to move on with their life until he got the damned scholarship.

From day one she knew that Ji-pyeong had only one goal, which was to study abroad and find his own place in the world. So Dal-mi kept her feelings all to herself, seeing him date astonishing girls she could never be like and having to live with him regularly too.

She saw it all: him hurting precious women with his detachment from reality and conversely getting hurt himself when his delusional self thought someone had finally understood his dreams and emotions.

Fading into the background wasn't hard, so Dal-mi knew she could do it again.

She did it for the two years she wasted liking him, while Ji-pyeong got more distant from everything but his aspirations in life. Becoming invisible to him, the only person who seemed to understand her feelings, and the gnawing hatred she had for the world sometimes hurt her more than any rejection.

When Ji-pyeong adopted this tunnel-vision, becoming disconnected from the world around him, Dal-mi understood that the bond they had formed through bantering and competition was over. Simply because their expiration date had arrived.

You know what they say, first loves are the worst, but the first heartbreak is hell on Earth.

It was already hard enough to be an angsty teenager in love with the beautiful stranger adopted into your family, but being around him all the time? Being the one person who understood him in everything and suddenly becoming nothing more as a child to his eyes? Turning into this cute little distraction to unload his pent-up frustration when things got hard at life?

Nothing could be worse than that and Dal-mi wasn't going back to that place.

When she realized what she had become for him during the last months he stayed in Korea, it was too late. Her feelings were already settled and rooted in her stupid teenage heart and Ji-pyeong was, gladly, an ocean away.

The younger Seo must have spent at least three months reliving moments in her mind. Sleepless nights were spent remembering wasted opportunities to confess her feelings and, at least, end this whole situation. However, she knew that what made her dance to his tune was the fear of losing even the chance to admire him from afar.

Being the younger daughter of a slightly dysfunctional family made every crumb of honest emotion feel like a whole meal. Having a person who she could fight with for the stupidest things was everything a sixteen-year-old girl could ask for, especially in a home where the expectations and offensive comparisons grew like wild grass.

So she kept it all to herself and decided to move on as she could. A day at a time, an excuse to ditch video calls, an endless mutual ghosting at a time.

And if she never truly recovered from the endless what-could-have-been scenarios, so what? Not everyone gets to find love in their first real relationship, and Dal-mi didn't find love in the other four ones that came in these five years. Still, life can be like this to wholehearted people, despite an almost traumatic, and very one-sided first experience.

Before Dal-mi could open her mouth to answer angrily, her phone rang with 'Toxic' by Britney Spears playing loudly. Breaking the suffocating atmosphere between them, Dal-mi shouldered her way out of his touch and picked up the phone to answer Sa-ha. 

"Don't worry, our bet is still up. I have to go." Dal-mi said simply, not even bothering to look at him before leaving towards the auditorium.

With Ji-pyeong's eyes burning at her back, Dal-mi crossed the space in large steps, trying as hard as she could to escape this man and whatever the hell he was plotting.

On her way to where Sa-ha indicated, the CEO's phone ringed with a cold mechanical tone that could only indicate someone from her family. Personalizing ringtones was her best friend's brand, and Dal-mi's family rarely reached out.

Concerned about something happening with Haelmoni, she stopped short and opened the messaging app. Realizing it came from In-jae, the younger Seo simply sighed before reading the texts. 

Not far from where she stood, Ji-seok came out from the warm auditorium to find his friend outside. They had already taken care to register their team, adding the developer twins they met in the designated recruitment period.

The rest of the time was used to better understand the competition, so there was no reason for Ji-pyeong to disappear, at least one he could think of. In order to find him, Ji-seok chose to walk towards where he guessed the man would be, considering that texting Ji-pyeong was useless.

On his search for his CEO, Ji-seok crossed paths with the strange woman that kept showing everywhere now.

How could someone be a constant presence in an event with more than five hundred people, from contestants to staff? Of course, her beauty was a sight for sore eyes, with the silky and fragrant brown hair framing a gorgeous face, but it was strange to keep seeing her, especially around Ji-pyeong.

Being thoroughly ignored by the gorgeous stranger, Ji-seok dropped his charismatic smile and walked towards where Dal-mi was coming from. A few steps were enough to find Ji-pyeong, standing still and observing the panel and the team's members written on it.

"Why do I always find you around where that woman is? I thought it was a coincidence this morning, but it keeps happening." Ji-seok pointed out, making his presence known and attracting Ji-pyeong's attention to his face. "Who is she?"

Holding an enigmatic and pensive expression, his best friend looked straight to where the woman went through as if his eyes could sense her presence even when she was gone. Placing his hands on his pockets, Ji-pyeong frowned slightly and answered as he could:

"To be honest, I don't know."

But he would, for sure, find out. 

**xx**

"Well done, everyone." Ms. Yoon said, reappearing on stage as an omnipresent presence in this competition, "You're now divided into one hundred teams, and the five members in each one are responsible for continuing this journey that can not only change the individual future of each one but also ours as a collectivity."

Dal-mi used the round of applause to get her mind back in place, smiling halfheartedly to Sa-ha and her team. All the CEO wanted was to enjoy what was happening without freaking out about her past.

Looking around to size up the competition, her eyes automatically went to where Ji-pyeong was standing with his friends. Apparently, his team had twin developers well known for their abilities.

"Don't worry, Ms. Seo." Chul-san whispered, getting closer to her and pulling Dal-mi out of her bubble "Shin Jeong and Shin Hyeon? They're all bark and no bite." he explained, pointing slightly with his ching towards where the group was standing.

"We've been competing against each other since freshman year" Yong-san said, eyes rolling when the female developer waved sarcastically towards them.

"And did you guys win?" Dong-Chun asked, trying to fit in somehow.

"What matters is that we won experience" Yong-san affirmed, making an arm gesture that was anything but reassuring.

"Well, one of us has been doing more the experience part with them." Chul-san spilt while laughing loudly, earning a slap from Sa-ha and Yong-san.

"Will you guys shut up? Ms. Yoon will explain the next phase." she hushed angrily, making everyone freeze in place and pay attention to the stage.

Dal-mi only smiled and allowed her eyes to wander over the only rival she had in this competition, allowing this one moment to be flawed before going all in. While Ms. Yoon talked about the importance of acting as a team and being guided by a strong CEO, the younger woman observed Ji-pyeong's figure silently.

More than attentive, the man looked ready to attack, like a predator in its natural habitat. Ji-pyeong never needed to show a superb expression and posture towards the others, simply because he was aware of his abilities and capacities to win.

Being a CEO suited him so much that even the neon red shirt fitted his muscular body like a second skin, making sure to highlight all the right spots and adapt to the man's every enthralling move. Yes, Dal-mi was checking him out, enjoying the distance and privacy to understand what had changed in him, at least physically.

To her chagrin, Ji-pyeong had gotten even prettier with time. On her end, all Dal-mi could say was that a precisive skincare routine and monthly visits to the dentist had done some good after all.

If only the package came without its content, maybe she could act stupidly and get rid of her feelings through carnal relief. At least then, her mind would stop being this betraying little thing making her even more confused.

A message notification took her out from her thinking zone, making Dal-mi look down to turn off the phone before the next phase started. Moved by curiosity, she peeked at the text, only to get flustered and annoyed. 

Rolling her eyes and staring in his direction, Dal-mi saw his smug smile waiting for her to answer. Maybe from a safe distance, replying to him would be fine. 

Sooner than she expected, he replied.

"Starting now, you'll have twenty-four hours to develop an original product or service that can help our society right where it hurts. You can create a brand new app, start a social media that will change how we interact, or come up with a real device, as long as it's viable." Ms. Yoon said, jumping right at the point after her motivational speech, "You'll have every database, book, and digital document available in Sandbox's knowledge base. Everything is fair game and free to use during this competition.

When the crowd started to react, the woman simply raised a hand, much too similar to Sa-ha. Realizing her best friend was doing this parallel as well, the designer elbowed Dal-mi on the side and smiled smugly, as if only great women managed to control a crowd with this action.

"Those of you who finish earlier have to submit your team's business plan in our system, and only then is every member free to leave and rest. At eight pm tomorrow, the hundred teams here will be assigned to present its creation to five different judging tables, determined accordingly to each project's nature." Ms. Yoon kept going, confidently walking across the stage. "In this first phase, we calculated that fifty teams will be eliminated, by a natural dismantling motivated by issues of affinity and teamwork, but also by the technical evaluation of our team of international experts."

"Over in the next room, there are tables and equipment set up for every team to work as they wish, as well as food and places to rest. Our staff will be available for orientation and questions throughout the process." Ms. Yoon finished explaining, hand still raised, keeping the contestants’ screams at bay. "Your time starts now, good luck." she completed, leaving right after with decisive steps.

As the teams began to speak loudly, already fighting amongst themselves and trying to find staff members to save them, Dal-mi breathed in evenly three times. Fixing her CEO name tag and tying her hair in a high ponytail, the woman looked to her team and clapped her hands once to get their attention.

"Let's do this" she announced, a smile reaching everyone's heart as they grabbed their belongings and followed her.

There were many ways to have a conversation, and Dal-mi would make sure to have the final word in this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GOOOOO SEO DAL-MI TEAM
> 
> Yes, I'm rooting for the Dal-mi I write because the one from the show? A disappointment, mostly because of her character development. 
> 
> This chapter was initially planned to have four parts, but it good too big AGAIN, and I chose to continue on chapter 5. So stay with me for some domestic Jidal scene at Haelmoni's and a sexy competition. 
> 
> Special thanks to Jinz, Mali, and Jude for reading every chapter as if it was their favorite. You girls are the turning point for this story. 
> 
> And, of course, a wholeheartedly thank you to every reader who keeps up with my updates and likes my writing. As always, I'm genuinely grateful for yall's support, it's really inspiring me to keep writing. 
> 
> Hit me up on the comment section (I'm becoming the boss of answering everyone now, hehe) and over stan Twitter (@chancekai). Don't forget to use #ceciverse for reactions and suggestions!


End file.
